Say Something
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: Ok, facts about me? My name is Perry Ross. I am 16 years old and a sophomore. I am a dangerous, psychotic nut who's been in some-what of a jail. I am moving to Houston, Texas against my will. Sabrina, is having too much false hope about meeting the angel I once knew as Zig-sorry Ricky Tomlinson again. Only, I know for sure we all and him are long gone. Sequel to Living in Holes.
1. The Prologue and My Beginning

**Author's Note: **

**I shall start this sequel to my previous book Living in Holes by saying, two examples of my top 10 favorite things in the world, are PINK FLOYD and drawing with chalk. I know it's kinda weird. But chalk, you have to admit, makes you feel like an old-time teacher. I swear, I'm crazy. Anyway, welcome to a feels feild trip. If you read Living in Holes kudos to you! I'm sorry, I'm listening to Pink Floyd now and can't get over how good they are! Ok, so you'll be introduced to a number of new characters. Hopefully, you know the older characters. If you do, you'll do fine. This'll be fun. Thank you for reading the mud I write called "stories." you make me feel ****_special_****! Thanks!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

My name is Perry Ross. I don't have much of a social life unless you include interacting with teenage criminals social. Then in that case, yes. I've made many bad decisions in my lifetime. These include burning my abusive ex-boyfriend's house down. It kinda killed him too. But everyone does that at least once.

That led for me and my best friend, Sabrina Deans, to get stuck in a delinquent camp called Camp Green Lake. Everything was fine and dandy until I found out Camp Green Lake was an all-boys camp. We met D-Tent. X-Ray, Stanley, Zero, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, and ZigZag were my new friends...sort of. Then some more girls came along. Alexis, a weird Australian girl. Cameron, a hispanic girl that was soulmate to Magnet. And Cece. I kind of beat her up the first day because Sabrina lied to me about her crime. Drama was usual there.

Each and every day we had to dig craters 5 foot in every dimension. In the hot sun. With barely any water. It sucked...bad. I also fell for ZigZag. I mean when you're 6ft 3, have wild blond hair, and infinite blue eyes, you're in that attractive category. Anyway, our secrets were spilled by a bi*** aka Pendanski, our counselor. After ZigZag gave me a surprise kiss, we kind of became a couple, but you already knew that. Because no one would dare read a sequel without already knowing the previous story.

If you do, for shame. Stanley ran away with Zero. I worried. They came back. Simple. Then something miraculous happened. Something no one would have expected. It rained there for once. Camp Green Lake hadn't gotten rain since their town was abandoned. Rain and freedom were granted to us. It was high time I had some luck.

* * *

I screamed and reached out for anything to throw. My hands scrambled and found a thick plastic object. I hurled across the room and it smashed into the wall. Sh**. I crawled out of bed and saw the last remains of my phone lying in a heap on the floor. My door flung open and Sabrina ran inside. "Perry! What in the hell happened?" She asked, staring around my room. "I just had a nightmare...and threw my phone." She sighed and fell onto my bed.

Sabrina had begged her parents into letting her live with us because they were moving to New York with Annabelle, Sabrina's distant sister. Guess it was for business. It had been about 10 months now since we were let out of Camp Green Lake. Sabrina fit in fine. She was already practically my sister. For the past few months I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. It annoyed Sabrina so much. She tried to duct tape my mouth shut one night.

"I can't stand this." Sabrina muttered lowly. I sat beside her and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry." I knew exactly why it was happening. Gabe's house wasn't too far from mine. We had to pass by it every day to leave our driveway and it killed me to see the blackened ruins with yellow police tape shreds hanging everywhere. "I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning..." Sabrina yawned. She limped out of my room, half asleep.

I climbed back under the covers and shivered. It would get hot in the morning but extremely cold at night. That only place that reminded me of that was Camp Green Lake. It was like a desert. I shut my eyes. The last I had heard from Ricky was when he left me. We hadn't called or even got into contact. I figured our relationship was over that coming first month. I finally blackened my vision, hopefully for good.

**~M&M**


	2. The Little House of Horror

"Wake up!" A voice screamed in my ear. I flew off the bed and hit my face to the floor. "Sh**!" I exclaimed. Tyler stood there, laughing his head off. I climbed up and shoved him out of my room. "Out! Out! Out!" He laughed all the way. I sighed and leaned against the door. My life: Sucks. I played _Don't Forget_ by Demi Lovato and danced around my room. Today wasn't going to be a good day.

I fastened on a black Pink Floyd tee-shirt and a grey 60's school boyfriend cardigan. I put on black skinny jeans and sneakers. My natural dark brown curls were starting to show red streaks from my mom's genes. My mom was a red-head and my dad had the darkest brown hair ever. I kinda had a mixture. Or maybe it was the Sabrina disease. I laughed and snagged my backpack filled with books. I opened the door and ran down the stairs. "Hey," I greeted Sabrina, who was lazily thrown over the couch. "Sup," "Good morning, Perry." The real mom said.I greeted good morning to her and set my bag by Sabrina's. I collapsed next to her.

"Did you tell her about last night?" She asked, flipping through tv channels. I almost threw my hand over her mouth. "What?" Mom asked. Of course. She had to be listening to every whisper and peep that slipped out of my self consciousness. I growled lowly. "I just woke up again and threw stuff." Her eyes widened. "What stuff?" I cringed. "My phone." She scrambled up stairs and I mentally cursed Sabrina. "Thanks a lot. I needed that today." I remarked, slapping her arm. She glared at me.

"You've kept me up for months. You owe me hours of sleep, so be happy I didn't stuff your pillow with tacks." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of breakfast. "Yah, Whateve-" "Perriella Ross!" I winced as she ran down the stairs with the crumbs of my phone in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was my phone. I panicked." She gave a disappointing look. "Well, now there's no reason to buy you a new one yet." I gave a confused look. "What do you mean? I don't get a new phone?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not that. I'll explain tomorrow. Now, get your stuff. I don't want to be late for work. Go ahead and get in the car." We hopped up and followed instructions. "Tyler! Let's go!" Mom called up to his room. My little brother came buzzing down with his backpack stuffed with his jacket. "It'll be cold today. So I hoped ya'll packed." I opened the door for my mom and him. We left our house are began driving to my school. We left our lane and passed the worst of my day. It was like the ashes were still in the air. I could see the ghost of Gabe's family crying and dressed in black. They stared at me and cursed my name. I craned my neck into the other direction and saw the smirk of Gabe, purring me to his side.

I screamed and held on to Sabrina. The car screeched and mom whipped her head around. "What's wrong?" She flustered. "I-I...Nothing...Go ahead." Mom took one glance at me and began driving again. "Don't scare me like that again." I unfolded from Sabrina and ignored the whole drive there.

**_It is impossible for a man to see a woman clearly while he is controlling her, abusing her, or cheating on her~Unkown_**

**_Goodnight!_**

**_~M&M_**


	3. Cecelia Wilderson

**Sorry for catching up on Say Something. Enjoy!**

"I'll pick you two up in car rider this afternoon. Be there." She drove off at high speed leaving Sabrina and me in awkwardness. Before school, everyone gathered in front of the school and hung out. I was now posed as the crazy delinquent girl. Not Sabrina though. Her parents staged a trip down to Norway and pretended to take Sabrina down there.

They lied about a flight cancellation and had to make up lie after lie to hold her back many months. So, no one really knew about her time in Camp Green Lake. I, on the other hand, was not excused by my parents. They told it straightforward. This is why people gave me crazy looks as I passed by. I sighed as Sabrina pulled me along.

"It's ok...I know it sucks. Just wait until tomorrow." Sabrina consoled, patting my back.  
"I just can't wait." I sarcastically retorted. She pulled me over to a wall with Cecelia. We had found her a few weeks ago and now we were all peas in a pod.  
"Hey my D-tenters." I smiled. She had actually put a use to those jumpsuits. Jackets. Cecelia took all our jumpsuits and cut the pants off.

She cuffed the sleeves to elbow length and stitched D-Tent into the breast pocket. She made it so cool and did one for each of us. Cecelia was wearing hers. Her light brown hair was topped in a messy bun and she had a white tee underneath with navy skinny jeans.  
"What's up?" Sabrina greeted. I smiled and leaned on the wall next to her. She turned to me and smiled. "You still thinking about..." I sighed and nodded.  
"He hasn't left my mind since we left Green Lake." She comforted my shoulder and hugged me.

"At least you had him. I was stuck with my crush on Stanley." I nodded. Cece had a crush on him when were at the camp, but I guess she never got the chance to reveal it. Stanley was never there to listen. I glanced over to everyone else. They carelessly flirted with one another in ways that depressed me.  
"Do you still keep the letters around?" Cecelia asked and I nodded. Almost once a week since we got back, I'd written Ricky letters. I explained my life, Sabrina, Cecelia, school, Gabe, and how much I missed him. My thoughts were god awfully pathetic, but it kept me off of suicidal ones. Soon, after a short conversation with the girls, the doors opened. We filled the halls like water fills a bath tub. We diffused. I started to my locker and grabbed my books for 1st period. I stuffed my backpack inside and ran to my math class.

There was one person who despised me most in the world. A person who would stab me in the head numerous times and tear out my flesh with her bare teeth. This person, whom would not hesitate to do so if it weren't for society, was Darcy Tyson. Darcy was unfortunately the sister of Gabe, my satan. She couldn't even try to keep her glares off of me.

Darcy wasn't told about Gabe's sick torturing. She was just told I murdered him. I was never very close to Darcy or any of Gabe's family. They didn't like me very much...I could tell why. I mean, I kinda burned down his house and killed the guy.  
"Good morning, class." Mr. Switzerman said, not looking up from his desk. Some mumbles of what sounded like good morning traveled around. I straightened out my stuff and tried not to notice Darcy's radiating hatred of me. There was only one person I'd gotten in contact with from Camp Green Lake. And not Sabrina or Cecelia. It was my friend, Stanley Yelnats.


	4. Quick Goodbyes

|You can't sit with us~Mean Girls|He'd sent me letters the first month out of the camp. It was nice to hear that he'd found the Yelnats treasure, which contained valuable artifacts, with Zero. They'd moved into a new house, next to Zero. I felt so great for Stanley. He'd made lots of friends and became rich, but still remembered D-Tent. I smiled at the memory of him coming back to Green Lake after the Pendanski incident. He was so sweet and was the perfect guy-friend. I missed him bad. Mr. Switzerman started writing problems on the board but I couldn't pay attention in any classes since a week ago. But, my grades fortunately were good. Mom had so many big plans for me in college. She just knew I'd get a scholarship to Harvard or somewhere else good. I did want to college, yes. But I had so many other choices to go along. I just didn't know for sure what I wanted to do. My mom called me a writer. So did Bre-Sabrina. I guess I'd go for creative writing or something like that. But with math, I sucked...bad. But my grades seemed to differ. Soon, the bell rang for the next period. The class had gone by so fast. I glanced up and saw no homework assignments. I made my way to the door and felt a small stab in my side. I winced and saw Darcy smiling, in her hands a black sharp pen. I was ready to tell her off, but she left the opposite way. It stung and I walked back to my locker for my other books. My heart raced as I lifted my shirt up a tad and saw a blacked hole in my skin. I cursed under my breath and rushed into my next class. "Darcy was always a bi***, even before you started the whole Gabe-crap." Sabrina mumbled as she took a bite of the fake cheese they slapped on school pizza. "I guess, but she just stared me down." I mumbled. "I wouldn't let it get to ya too much." Cecelia consoled. I nodded. She was right. It was just a section at a lunch table for Cecelia, Sabrina, and I. She and Sabrina shared a quick look before turning back to their lunch. Suddenly, a figure sat next to Cecelia. "How're you ladies doing?" Louis Katrina. We met Cecelia's best buddy a month after our arrival back. He was so friendly and funny. His head was shaved but you could see he once had dirty blond hair. Louis was tall and tan. He looked almost brotherly to Cecelia. "Hey Lou," He smiled. "Does she know about the mo-" "Movie? Nah, I was just about to tell her. Perry, we're going to see Carrie tonight." I gave them an odd look. "Alright?" Cecelia shot Louis a glare but went back to eating. "Never mind, what's up?" He asked, casually. "Darcy has been a jerk to Perry, I failed a test yesterday, and think it's 79 degrees outside but don't take my word for it." Sabrina rambled, mindlessly. Louis hesitated. "Alright...good to know. Who's Darcy?" He asked, taking a sip of water. "Darcy Tyson, the bi*** down the block." Cecelia said, rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, she's a creep to Elliot." Cecelia sighed. "She has a crush on Elliot that's why. But every time she comes around, he'd run. Those track meetings defiantly came in handy." If you're smart you'd wonder who Elliot was. Well, venture no longer for your answers. Elliot reminded me a lot of Ricky even thought they were almost exact opposites. Ricky had blond hair. Elliot had black. Ricky was tall...really tall. Elliot was a little taller than me. But they were both overly suspicious. Though Elliott didn't have paranoia. He was Cecelia's brother. Elliot Wilderson. He was a junior while we were sophomores. He didn't talk much and liked to keep to himself. That part reminded me of Zero. I ducked my head and smiled when the bell rang. We threw out trash away, exchanged quick goodbyes, and left. ~M&M 


End file.
